Awakening
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: Loki awakens a part of OC that she didn't know existed. Loki!Dom, non-consensual, blade play. (As of right now, considered complete... may come back and add more if the muse strikes.) Note: Really not for everyone. Caution to anyone with triggers. Repeat, non-consensual.


She didn't feel trapped, she felt free. What some might consider being caged, she found extremely exhilarating. She wasn't what anyone would consider typical though.

Back on Earth, sure, she dated. She enjoyed the company of a man as much as any girl. But she never got what she was searching for, she didn't even know that she was searching for it herself. There was one man back on Earth that she almost married, that seemed like a lifetime ago. Back before the Battle of New York.

She had ran into him in the lobby of her hotel, she was in New York at a conference, and she literally ran into him. He was not happy about it, but kept walking and completely ignored her. The next day she felt as if someone was watching her. She had gone out for drinks with a colleague after the conference ended and might have had one too many. She couldn't remember how she made it back to her hotel room.

But, she obviously did, she was laying in her hotel bed in the dark. When she flipped the light on, there was a man standing at the big picture window, looking out into the city with his back to her. He slowly spun around.

She slid out of bed and ran for the door. He immediately stopped her by wrapping his arm around her hips and pressing his tesseract scepter to her throat.

She screamed for help, "HELP ME! HELP ME! CALL THE POLICE, I'M IN ROOM-"

He pressed the blade of the scepter harder into her throat and covered her mouth with his hand, "shhhh, shhhhh," he whispered, "it's far too late for anyone to help you."

She bit his hand and he snatched it away hissing.

"Please, let me go," she begged in a whispery sob, "I'm no one. Let me go. I can't offer you anything."

"You don't have to offer anything, my dear. I'm not asking."

He forces her head back onto his shoulder with the blade and whispers into her ear, "do you know who I am?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice full of fear.

"You know, then, that I would take your life without thinking twice."

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Who am I?"

"Loki."

"What do you know about me?"

"You're from Asgard. You're Thor's evil brother. You've killed a bunch of people in the last week. You're an alien."

"I'm not an alien. I'm a God. Kneel before me." he snapped and forced her down to her knees.

She roughly fell to her knees and gasped when he yanked her hair and forced the blade harder onto her neck. Her neck was forced all the way back, exposing her entire neck to him.

"Please," she begged, "let me go."

"Not until you serve your purpose."

"I have nothing to offer you."

Loki placed his hand firmly on her neck and squeezed, making her gasp for air, while he teased the blade of the scepter down her neck, down her cleavage, in between her breasts, down her stomach, and lightly teased the tip of the blade up her skirt, in between her legs, against the cloth of her panties.

She whimpered, "please..." she breathlessly begged, "no..."

He squeezed his grip around her neck, "I'm not asking. You will give in to your King."

A tear fell down her cheek and she begged again, "please, don't. Please let me go. Please Loki. Please. No."

He squeezed her neck tighter and she made strangled noises while gasping to breathe. "Take your clothes off."

"Pleas-"

He wordlessly cut her off by pressing the blade harder against the crotch of her panties.

She gasped and begged.

"Do not make me tell you again. Undress. Now."

She still struggled to breathe against his grip and she dare not move too suddenly with the blade he had pressed against her sex. She slowly reached her hands behind her to fumble with the zipper at her neck, begging the entire time.

Her fingers trembled and she couldn't keep a hold of it, every time she had it in her fingers, it slipped away.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes," she whispered defeatedly.

He squeezed her neck harder in a pulse, "do not move, not an inch, not a muscle. If I were you, I wouldn't even breathe if I could help it."

He released her neck but pressed the blade harder against her pussy. She gasped in fear and discomfort. He slowly unzipped her dress.

"Please stop..." she begged.

He unzipped the dress and tossed it out of the way.

He removed the blade from her and her whole body relaxed. She sighed with relief. He used the blade to cut the fabric of her bra, in between her breasts and tossed her bra in the direction of her discarded dress.

Forcing her neck backwards with the blade of his scepter, he flicked her nipple with his finger. He flicked his finger teasingly back and forth against it until it became hard. As he teased her nipple, her clit began aching. She felt every flick he made against her nipple in between her legs as well. He took her nipple in his fingers and pinched it roughly, tugging on it. She felt a phantom pinch and tug in between her legs as well. She whimpered again.

He flicked her other nipple hard and immediately pinched and pulled it, forcing it to become hard, much more roughly.

He grunted while pushing her shoulders forward so that her ass was in the air but her forehead, shoulders, and breasts touched the floor.

"Bow to me. Show me respect."

He traced the tip of the blade down her spine making her shiver.

She began to beg, "please sto-"

"Shut up!" He snapped and slapped her ass. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs apart and sliding her panties down. She began to beg in protest through sobs.

"I said. Shut. Up!" He snapped. Slapping her ass harder. He began to spank her. He spanked her over and over until her entire ass was red and stinging. He slid his hand against her pussy and it was dripping wet for him.

"Please," she sobbed, "stop. Leave me alone. Please stop. Please."

He walked around and turned her face to the side pressing his boot against her neck. He trapped her underneath his boot and left her there. She began to close her legs.

"Ahhh!" He snapped, "do not move. Keep your legs spread open for me. Return them to where they were."

Whimpering, she slid her legs back to their previous position.

"Shut up. You have already submitted to me, you just don't know it yet. Your fight is futile. It's just a waste of energy. You cannot fight me. You cannot deny me. You cannot stop me."

He flipped his scepter in his hand and slid the smooth side of the blade in between her legs. He slid it so it entered her slick folds and she whimpered in fear.

"There's nothing you can do. You were made to be ruled. You crave subjugation... and I am more than happy to give you the rulership you require. You will kneel to me, you will bow to me, you will give into me and obey me. Everything I ask of you, you will comply."

He slid the smooth edge against her clit and she shrieked, "won't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Louder." He demanded.

"Yes!" She said a little louder.

"Still not good enough, LOUDER!" He yelled.

"Yes! Yes!" she moaned while he rubbed the cold metal against her bundle of nerves.

"Lick my boot."

She tried to move her head enough to lick the top of his boot.

He barely lifted his foot off her neck and ordered, "the tread."

She looked up at him in disgust.

"Lick the tread of my boot. Now."

She quickly flicked her tongue against the bottom of his boot and made a gagging noise.

"You are going to make every step difficult, aren't you?" He dramatically sighed.

"I wasn't going to make you do it this much, but since you insist on not listening to me, lick from the heel to my toe. Lick the tread of my boot. Lick it slowly."

A tear escaped the corner of her eye and she did as he told her. When she was done, she gagged and dry heaved towards the floor.

He crouched down in front of her and pulled her hair so that she was forced to look up at him. "Do you understand your place now? Does licking the tread of my boot show you your place plainly enough?"

Wordlessly, she nodded.

He stood back up, "kiss it."

She kissed the top of his boot.

"Both of them."

She kissed his other boot.

Her eyes met his. In her eyes was fear, desperation, and pathetic weakness. "Please, please let me go. Please stop. Please." She whispered barely audibly, "don't do this..."

He ignored her and yanked her hair forcing her into his preferred position. He slid his hand across her cheek and slapped her across her face, "tell me your place."

"I don't know.. I, I-"

He slapped her harder, "yes you do. Say it. Tell me your place."

She searched through her mind. My place, my place, my place.

He slapped her harder and yanked her hair, "where is your place, Midgardian?" Tell me where you belong."

She just then realized where he had her and she blurted out, "on my knees, Loki. My place is kneeling before you."

Happy she came up with it, she was shocked when he slapped her harder.

"That's right. Anytime you see me, you will kneel. Is that understood? If you do not kneel, you will be punished for it."

She nodded.

He slid the blade across her pussy and she lifted up her legs so that she moved away from the blade.

He slapped her, "no!"

He grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back and then blindfolded her. She could hear the shifting of leather and metal as he removed arm braces, shoulder braces, leather straps, his tunic, and his leather pants.

"Lick your lips," he ordered.

She whimpered in protest.

"I'm going to show you what that mouth of yours was made to do."

He grabbed two handfuls of her hair and forced her onto his dick. He pushed past her lips and into her hot, wet mouth. He moaned as she began sucking him, reluctantly.

"Suck me like your life depends on it," he growled.

She began to suck him properly, lapping her tongue along the length of his shaft, sucking as she slid her mouth up and down his cock, and making sure to lick every last centimeter of him, from the tip to the base and including underneath. He pulled her onto him and forced all the way down until her mouth met his hilt. She began to gag but fought it back. He fucked her mouth over and over until she brought him to the edge.

"Swallow every last drop." He growled as he fucked deep into her mouth and down her throat pulling her completely to his hilt and holding her there. Holding completely still, feeling her fighting her gag reflex, feeling every moment of her throat muscles as they contracted while trying to fight it. Just as he felt her begin to gag, he released her and withdrew. Only to immediately grab her hair and thrust back into her mouth and down her throat, holding her still in position again. He did this several times until he came and he watched her carefully as she swallowed every last drop of the honor he just bestowed upon her. She licked her lips and licked every last drop off his shaft.

He pulled her up to her feet by her hair and threw her onto the bed, on her stomach. He positioned her in the center of the bed and untied her wrists from behind her back only to tie them above her head and then tied her legs spread open as far as possible to the foot of the bed.

She begged him to stop over and over, almost screaming her pleas, the entire time he was binding her.

Growing tired of her protests, he slid a ball gag into her mouth and fastened it behind her head. She immediately began mumbling into it. He yanked her hair and slapped her ass.

He lays down against her and slides his hand in between her body and the bed. He strokes her pussy until her wetness drips down her thighs and onto the bed.

"Your body betrays you, my dear." Loki cooed into her ear, "you claim no, you claim to be begging for me to stop... yet look at what a wet whore you are. If you didn't want this, your juices would not be dripping onto the bed. That's a fact. If you were as disgusted by me as you want me to believe, you would be dry as a desert, not dripping like a water faucet."

He rubs her clit gently in circles until her whole body tenses and then spasms. He rubs it more rapidly with more pressure and she fights against her bonds and wiggles underneath him attempting to avoid his touch, until her back arches against him, she tenses, her toes curl, and she releases again.

He slides one finger deep inside her and fingers her slowly, torturously slowly. She moans and whimpers and shrieks into the gag. He smacks her ass. He slides a second finger in, he finger fucks her hard, violently. She cums again. He adds a third finger and fucks her as hard as he can with his fingers. Her back arches against him and she drools around the gag in her mouth and onto the sheets.

He slides his hard, throbbing dick along her wet folds. She makes noises through the gag. He unties the blindfold and unfastens the gag.

"Do you want your torment to end?"

"Yes," she whimpers.

"Do you want to stop fighting me? Is it exhausting for you?"

"Yes."

"I can take it all away. I can take the degradation, the humiliation, the torture, the anguish, the suffering, the fight, the fear. I can take it all away."

She whimpered.

"Do you want me to dissolve the last bit of fight in you that you have left? Do you want to be at peace?"

"Yes," she answered to the second question.

"Do you want me to end your humiliation and anguish?"

"Yes."

He untied one of her wrists and forced her to turn towards him. He placed the blade of his scepter to her heart.

"Look into my eyes, I want to see your defiance fade away."

He watched as her eyes went from crystal clear blue, to foggy blue, to clouded over. She was one of his mindless Midgardian servants now.

He reached up and untied her other wrist and untied her ankles.

"Please," she begged.

Annoyed that it wasn't working on her he replied through gritted teeth, "Please. What?"

She rolled onto her back, spread her legs, and replied, "fuck my brains out, Loki. I ache for you."

He smiled triumphantly and slammed his hips against hers.

She screamed his name over and over.

He fucked her harder than he's ever fucked a Midgardian. He was always afraid of breaking them, physically, not mentally. Mentally he could break them over and over, it was the only foreplay that he truly enjoyed.

"Harder, master!" she screamed.

He growled and pinned her wrists into the bed as he thrust as hard as he possibly could into her. She screamed and her back arched and her walls contracted tightly around him. He released buried deep inside her.

"Look at me."

She looked up at him.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, master. Loki, I belong to you."

"Yes you do."

Just returning from teaching her last class of the day, she placed her briefcase on the desk and walked over to Loki who sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning her towards him with a curl of his finger.

When she got close to him, she fell to her knees in front of him. He slid his hand across her cheek, smiling at her kindly.

"How do you want it, my pet? What does my slave wish for tonight?"

"I wish to be punished, Master."

He raises his eyebrow and smiles, "tell me more."

"I want you silver tongued tonight. Yell at me, spank me, tie me up, fuck me until I can't speak. I want you to hurt me."

Loki let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He looked into the clear, blue oceans that were her eyes. They weren't cloudy. She had gotten her free will back. And she begged him to punish her out of her own free will.

"Why do you ask me for this tonight?" Loki asked, smiling.

"You know why."

"You know you have to say it out loud." Loki reminded her of the rules.

"Truth?" she asked.

"Truth," Loki agreed, pulling her to her feet and onto his lap.

She sat on his lap sideways so he could look into her eyes while she explained.

"I heard you yelling in your class today while I was teaching across the hall from you. I heard you take that boy into the hallway and yell at him, chastise him, degrade him. I heard you threaten him with expulsion. The anger in your voice was something I have not seen from you in quite some time. It immediately made me ache."

He slid his hand up her skirt and began stroking her pussy on top of her panties, "did your clit ache when you heard my anger?"

"Yes," she moaned while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Was it difficult for you to focus on your class?"

"Yes," she moaned in response to his touch.

"You think me to be too kind lately?"

"No, no... I love everything about you. I love the side of you that you allow me to see. I trust you. But sometimes I just need you to-"

"On a scale from playful light spanking to real torture and discipline, what do you long for?" He interrupted her.

"Torture me, Loki. I want you to make me scream in agony."

This made him hard.

"Test my limits," she begged, "hurt me. Torture me. Punish me. Discipline me."

"Where do you want me to torture you?"

"My whole body."

"Where would you like the focus? Where do you want me to inflict the most pain?"

"My nipples and my clit."

"You're sure?" Loki asked, searching her.

"Yes, Loki. Make me scream. Make me cry. Make me beg for mercy."

He took in a sharp breath.

"Please don't show me any mercy, though. No matter what I say, no matter what I do... please... punish me. Dominate me, my Lord."

He begins rubbing her clit gently, "would you like me to torture you in here or in the dungeon?"

"Whichever you prefer. Your choice. You're the one doing the work."

He chuckles, "it's your wish, what do you want? You know I'll give you what you need."

"Do you have everything you need to torture me in here? I don't mean playfully. I mean dungeon-worthy torture."

His voice becomes strained and he speaks carefully, "I have everything I need to make you scream yourself hoarse, yes. But how would you like to be restrained? Do we need to go down to the dungeon or is the bed good enough for you tonight? How severely do you want to be restrained?"

"I can settle for the bed if you can promise me you won't go easy on me."

"I promise."

"Are you ready?" she asks him eagerly.

He nods, "lay down on the bed," he said as all kindness disappeared from his face. His eyes flared with anger, his face tight and stern.

She sat and watched his demeanor change, excited to see this side of him.

He yelled, "don't make me say it again. Lay down and spread yourself wide for me."

He attached a collar around her neck and fastened it to the bed. He tied a rope around both her ankles and then tied each ankle to the headboard so that her hips were anged up, her ass was off the bed, and her thighs immediately ached from being bound in this position. He tied her wrists to her thighs and looped a rope just above her elbows and tied her arms tightly together. He took his dagger and sliced down the center of her dress and then spread it open. He then sliced her bra in between her breasts and spread it open exposing as much of her body as he could. He slices across the crotch of her panties, pushing them higher up her hips and exposing her pussy. He attached clamps in all the usual places.

He slaps her across the face, "you like that?"

"Yes," she moans.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" She whimpers in desperation.

"To go talk to Thor. You want me angry don't you? You want me volatile? You want me to be angry enough to inflict the kind of pain you are asking for, don't you?"

"God, yes!" She moans.

Loki leans in and kisses her. "Give me 10 minutes. I'll be back and I promise I'll make you pay. You can't get me the kind of angry you want me... so I'll go have a word with my brother."


End file.
